La ville dans le désert de Fenikkusu
by Daiya-chan
Summary: Nami est seule ou presque dans un palais et elle s'ennuie. Pourtant, une jeune voyou va totalement chambouler son quotidien et qui sait... Peut-être tombera-t-elle amoureuse ? Le rating est K pour le moment, on verra pour la suite !
1. Chapter 1

Quelque part, dans le pays de Fenikkusu, une ville. Une cité comme les autres. Un peut pauvre c'est vrai… Avec son petit port de marchandise et ses quelques commerces de fruits et légumes, elle ne faisait pas fière allure. Mais dans cette petite province se trouvait une famille de gouverneur bourgeois qui contrastait grandement avec ce décor paysan. Une famille de seulement deux membres : le père, sombre personnage qui n'avais pas vraiment d'amis dans la société mis à part les vautours qui n'en voulait qu'a l'argent ; et la fille, dont la beauté en avait fait succomber plus d'un. Du moins ceux qu'elle avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie. Son père ne la laissait que très rarement sortir du domicile. Même si elle désobéissait très souvent, voir tout le temps. Et ceux, toujours accompagnée. Mais elle était très gentille, même avec les petites gens du peuple sans grandes richesses matérielles. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, toujours de belles choses à raconter aux bonnes vielles femmes qui tenaient les boutiques, toujours pleines de bonnes intentions. Elle était belle, rousse, les yeux noisettes, des formes… Avantageuses, bref ! Et son prénom… « Léger et qui lui allait à ravir » comme disait les villageois. Enfin passons… Cette jeune et belle femme était encore dans les brumes du sommeil lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

« Mademoiselle ?

\- Hum ? Oh… Robin, qui a-t-il ?

\- C'est votre père mademoiselle. Il vous demande en bas. repris une femme brune au chevet de la rouquine.

\- Umf… Pourquoi ? Il n'est même pas encore l'heure du petit déjeuner… Si ?

\- Non mademoiselle mais… Il a insisté pour que je vienne vous chercher.

\- Robin, fit la rousse, on se connait depuis longtemps alors arrête de prendre cet air d'inférieur avec moi…

\- Mais… Tu sais, la dernière fois que ton père l'a remarqué, je me suis fait passer un savon…

\- Oui bah… Je te défendrais la prochaine fois ! sourit-elle en se levant de son lit.

\- Mouais… Bon, et sinon, à ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il veut cette fois ?

\- Surement me présenter à de nouveaux fils à papa gavés de pognons… Comme d'habitude depuis trois foutues semaines.

\- Tu ne veux pas te fiancer, ça j'avais compris mais pourquoi tu n'en parle pas à ton père ?

\- Parce qu'il n'en a rien à faire de ce que je pense. Lui, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de gagner encore plus de berrys pour se payer une villa dans une autre contrée.

\- Ce n'est pas faux… »

La jeune femme pris sa douche pendant que la brune préparait ses affaires. La rouquine sortie de sa douche, s'habilla, se prépara et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Son père l'attendait, sinistre, comme à son habitude.

« Fais-tu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Je sors. répondit sa fille sur le même ton avant de sortir sans l'approbation de son père. »

Robin la suivit dehors, puis dans les ruelles menant au centre de la ville portuaire. Arrivée près de la marchande de fruits secs, elles entendirent un brouhaha venant des rues avoisinantes. Elles se tournèrent et virent les gardes qui surveillent les commercent poursuivre un jeune garçon. Il était brun, avait les yeux sombres et tenait une sorte de baguette de pain dans la main. En tout cas c'est ce que la rouquine put apercevoir de là ou elle se trouvait. Elle suivit la scène du regard, écoutant les rires incessants du jeune homme et les piaillements des gardes à sa suite. Pendant une seconde, la bourgeoise cru voir en lui tout ce qu'il n'y avait pas chez elle. La joie, le bonheur, le fait de vivre à fond chaque instant… Mais ce ne fut qu'une seconde car elle fut interpellée par la voix limpide de son amie à ses côtés.

« Tu le dévore du regard… dit-elle la voix pleine de sous-entendues.

\- N'im… N'importe quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises toi !

\- Mais oui bien sûre… Tu as remarquée ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Les villageois.

\- Et bien quoi ?

\- Ils ont le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'un vol est commis. observa la brune.

\- C'est normal mademoiselle, fit la marchande de fruits secs, c'est parce qu'on le connait bien ce gamin…

\- Ah oui vraiment ? Vous tous ? demanda la rousse.

\- Oui, c'est Luffy. Le petit voyou de la ville.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger que ce voyou vole vos produits. commenta Robin.

\- Je vous l'ai dis. On le connait bien. Il ne fait pas ça parce qu'il aime le faire. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas trop le choix. Il est plus pauvre que n'importe qui dans cette ville. Alors on lui file tous un petit coup de main… »

Elle fut interrompue par un bruit de tuile qui se casse. Les trois femmes se tournèrent vers la source de ce bruit et elles virent le jeune voleur, hissé sur le toit d'une maison le sourire aux lèvres avant de tirer la langue aux autorités et de sauter de toits en toits, se dirigeant vers elles.

« Mais il est fou ! Il va tomber ! s'écria la rousse.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour lui va… Il a l'habitude ! répliqua-t-elle en riant, cherchant quelque chose sous son présentoir. Tenez, vous pouvez lui tendre ça, il va le récupérer. demanda la vielle femme en leur passant un chapeau de paille. »

La rousse ne comprit pas tout de suite mais elle prit le couvre-chef et le tendit vers le jeune homme alors qu'il passait au dessus d'elle, sur le toit. D'un mouvement ample du bras, il récupéra son bien et le remis sur sa tête.

« Merci princesse ! s'écria-t-il avant de disparaître au loin. »

Et voilà ! Le tout premier ! La suite arrive bientôt normalement… Si j'ai de bons retours :3

Hugs !


	2. Chapter 2

C'est le soir. Les premières étoiles pointent le bout de leurs rayons alors que les volets des maisons se ferment et que le vent frais se lève doucement. La jeune femme est accolée au mur de son balcon et regarde la ville s'éteindre. Elle repense aux paroles de la vielle marchande :

« Vous savez, il donne souvent des surnoms aux gens qu'il ne connait pas. Et vu le vôtre, il à l'air de vous apprécier ! Et croyez-moi que ce gamin ne juge pas qu'a la première impression. Il cherchera à vous revoir. »

Elle avait l'aire idiote maintenant. Espérant qu'il arrive et qu'il la libère de sa vie morose… Elle soupira de désespoir. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie répétitive. Bien qu'elle vive dans une belle maison et qu'elle ait une amie à ses côtés, elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et la sortie de sa rêverie. La rouquine s'empressa d'accepter que la personne derrière la porte entre. C'était Robin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le balcon ?

\- Je regarde la ville…

\- Mouais… J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu attends quelque chose. Ou bien quelqu'un peut être ?

\- Non… Pas vraiment. »

Elle ne l'attendait plus maintenant. C'était idiot de penser qu'il viendrait alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas… La rousse se tourna vers son amie, les yeux triste et songeurs. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle en avait marre de rester là, de refaire sans arrêt les mêmes choses sans que rien ne vienne troubler les rouages de sa pauvre vie. La jeune femme avait espérée que le brun qu'elle avait vu cet après-midi aurait été le grain de sable qui viendrait tout chambouler. Mais non… La brune en face d'elle eu soudain le visage souriant. Ses yeux se fermèrent et un léger rire sortit de sa bouche.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la rouquine, perplexe.

\- Tournes-toi et tu verras bien. fit-elle, énigmatiquement. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et pivota en direction de la fenêtre avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il était là ! Sur le toit d'en face, les pieds pendants dans le vide, souriant, son chapeau derrière lui apparemment tenu par un petit fil. Il la salua d'une main. La rousse se précipita au bort du balcon. Elle répondit d'un sourire au salut du jeune homme. Celui-ci sauta du toit et réussit à s'accrocher à la rambarde du balcon et se hissa dessus. Il se tint devant elle, toujours souriant avant de prendre la parole. De façon assez familière.

« Salut princesse !

\- Euh…

\- Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à te retrouver. Une fille comme toi ne pouvait pas vivre dans des habitations comme celle de Mama Kudamodo.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça une fille comme moi ? demanda-t-elle offusquée.

\- Excusez-moi princesse mais, vous êtes bien trop belle pour vivre comme le petit peuple. reprit-il de façon beaucoup plus soutenue. »

Elle resta immobile, sans voix, complètement paralysée. Bien trop belle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ce gars ? Il reprit la parole comme si de rien n'était.

« Bref, je voulais vous retrouver parce que je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de vous remercier correctement ce midi. Ces fichus gardes ne me foutaient pas la paix…

\- Pou… Pourquoi vouliez-vous me remercier ? questionna-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

\- Pour mon chapeau. C'est vous qui me l'avez rendu.

\- Oh… C'est vrai… Mais ce n'était pas la penne de me chercher pour ça.

\- Peu importe… souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Merci, princesse. remercia-t-il avant de l'embrasser. » (Sur la joue, faut pas abuser quand même !)

La concernée rougit instantanément et ferma fortement les yeux. Non mais c'est dingue ! Il ne la connait même pas et il l'embrasse déjà ! Elle secoua la tête.

« Nami… dit-elle doucement.

\- Hein ?

\- Mon prénom… C'est Nami. Pas de « princesse ».

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ca vous va bien ! sourit-il niaisement.

\- Umf… grogna-t-elle gênée.

\- Bon, moi j'y vais ! »

Nami réalisa qu'elle ne le verrait sans doute plus et demanda à la vas-vite.

« Attends ! Emmènes-moi ! »

Elle ne comprit sa faute que trop tard et posa ses mains sur sa bouche sous le regard amusé de son amie et interloqué du brun. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes après et lui sourit.

« Héhé… Pourquoi pas princesse ? Mais pas cette fois ! Je ne veux pas être pris pour un kidnappeur…

\- Je… J'ai dis ça sans…

\- Je sais princesse.

\- C'est Nami ! gronda-t-elle.

\- Et moi Luffy ! reprit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

\- Pfff…

\- Trouvez-moi un surnom princesse ! On sera quittes comme ça ! sourit-il avant de se pendre au balcon.

\- Attends !

\- Oui ?

\- … On se reverra ? demanda-t-elle légèrement angoissée.

\- Hum… Oui, très certainement ! répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres. »

Il se balança pour prendre de l'élan et bondit de son perchoir pour atterrir sur le toit d'en face. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle et lui fit la révérence. La rouquine détourna les yeux, gênée. Luffy sourit encore une fois et se retourna, sautant de toits en toits avant de disparaître dans les plis de la nuit noire.

« Hé bien… essaya la brune.

\- Non ! Ne commence pas Robin !

\- Hihi… »

On a demandé une suite ? La voici la voilà ! En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours ! Tant que j'y suis, après cette fan-fiction, une autre de yaoi intéresserait-t-elle quelqu'un ? (°w°)

Hugs !


	3. Chapter 3

Le matin se lève. Nami ouvre doucement ses yeux embrumés par le sommeil. Elle avait étrangement bien dormit cette nuit et était en pleine forme ! Elle se leva d'un bond après s'être étirée et alla se doucher sans grande précipitation. Puis, une fois sa douche finie, elle s'habilla avec un t-shirt blanc à bretelles, un sarouel bleu et des sandales banches. Robin entra dans la chambre, sans frapper cette fois, et la rousse en profita pour lui demander de faire une tresse. Une fois fait, elles descendirent au salon et Nami pris une tranche de brioche et une mandarine du jardin avant de sortir dehors sans adresser le moindre regard à son père. Accompagnée de son amie brune, elle vagabondait dans les rues, achetant quelques bibelots décoratifs avant de se retrouver devant la marchande de fruit secs de la veille. Celle-ci afficha un large sourire.

« Alors mesdemoiselles ? Comment allez vous depuis hier ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien merci.

\- Le petit vous a rendu visite n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent sans bouger devant la vielle dame qui rangeait sa marchandise.

« Oui bien sûr… Cela ne m'étonne guère à vrai dire… »

Nami baissa les yeux. C'est vrai qu'elle leur avait dit qu'il allait essayer de la retrouver mais… Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si… Familier ? Non, ce n'était même pas ça. C'était presque comme un ami mais… Sans lien solide avec elle. Etrange. Très étrange… La rousse leva les yeux vers la vielle femme, la questionnant du regard. Celle-ci sourit, amusée.

« Je ne sais pas ou il est. Ce matin, il est parti comme une flèche dehors. Sois disant qu'il avait quelque chose à aller chercher. Mais bon, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

\- Excusez-moi mais… Est-ce vous madame Kudamodo ? demanda Robin.

\- Oh ! Tient donc, il vous a parlé de moi ?

\- Mais oui ! Je me souviens ! déclara Nami.

\- Oui c'est bien moi. Bonne observation mademoiselle. complimenta-t-elle.

\- Merci.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez proches.

\- Il vit chez moi. Enfin, vivre n'est pas vraiment le mot. On dira… Que je tiens une auberge qui l'héberge de temps à autres.

\- Vraiment ? Et ça ne vous dérange pas qu'il fasse ça ?

\- Non, pas du tout… Vous savez, il est de bonne compagnie. »

A ce moment, un brouhaha se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la rue commerçante. Un attroupement c'était formé. Peut-être une bagarre ? Les gardes étaient présents mais ne faisaient rien. Ils restaient là sans bouger à attendre. Et ils souriaient ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? demanda Kudamodo.

\- Laissez-le je vous en pris ! cria une femme dans la foule.

\- Ce n'est qu'un gosse ! reprit un homme.

\- Il fait ça pour survivre alors arrêtez ! continua une autre femme.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? fit Nami, un peu inquiète. »

La vielle femme se hâta pour voir enfin ce qu'il ce passait. Elle était suivie de près par Nami et Robin, curieuses elles aussi. Kudamodo se stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit l'atroce spectacle en face d'elle. Quant aux deux autres, elles ne pouvaient toujours pas voir ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait juste une odeur malsaine qui planait. Une odeur de sang…

« Luffy ! Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'on fait ? »

\- Eh ! La vioque ! Dégage si tu veux pas subir le même sort que ce gamin !

\- Mama… Va-t-en s'il te plait… souffla Luffy. »

Il était assis par terre, un genou relevé vers lui sur lequel il avait posé son coude. Tout boursouflé, du sang recouvrait son visage égratigné. Son chapeau cachait ses yeux. Les gardes étaient hilares devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux. Le public, lui, était horrifié. Nami et Robin voyaient enfin la scène. La rousse avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Non mais vous êtes malades ! hurla-t-elle à l'intention des gardes qui stoppèrent leurs rires

\- Princesse… ?

\- Et toi ? On peut savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation, espèce d'imbécile !

\- Quoi, j'ai rien fait ! cria-t-il avant de tousser.

\- Tu n'a rien fait ? Vraiment ? contredit le garde qui semblait être le chef. Ne te fout pas de moi gamin ! Tu as volé les habitants sans vergogne et tu nous nargue et sautant sur les toits ! Alors tu mérites largement ce qui t'arrive !

\- Mais quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre qu'on s'en fiche !

\- La ferme paysanne ! »

Il leva son épée au dessus de la tête de Luffy, s'apprêtant à l'abattre sur son crâne. S'en était trop pour Nami. Elle se précipita devant le brun. Elle leva les bras horizontalement afin de le protéger et cria à pleins poumons :

« Ne le touchez pas ! Je suis la fille du gouverneur et vous interdis de tuer cet homme et la vieille femme à ses côtés ! »

Le garde baissa son épée. Ses yeux était grands ouverts de surprise. Robin souriait. Son amie était vraiment capable de toutes les folies… Le policier et ses agents se regardèrent avant de recevoir un ordre de retraite. Le chef balança un « tsss » insultant avant de s'en aller à son tour. La rouquine tourna la tête vers le blessé. Son regard mi-énervé, mi-triste, mi-soulagé. Luffy sourit énigmatiquement avant de mettre sa main sur son visage et de susurrer quelques mots :

« Merci princesse… Encore… »

Chapitre 3 ! (^o^) en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours !

Hugs !


	4. Chapter 4

Dans la maison de Kudamodo, Luffy était assis sur un tabouret. En face de lui, Nami épongeait le sang qui avait coulé de sa blessure au front. Elle avait déjà cicatrisée. Robin préparait du thé avec la vieille femme dans la cuisine. La rousse ne pouvait s'empêcher de foncer les sourcils.

« Détends ton visage princesse. Ca va marquer les rides sinon…

\- La ferme, baka ! »

Il soupira. Elle était incroyable… Elle se leva de son siège pour aller se laver les mains une fois sa tâche terminée.

« J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu a cherché les ennuis avec les gardes ! grogna-t-elle.

\- Et moi, j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pour quelle raison tu t'es interposée. J'étais sur le point de lui faire regretter ses actes ! répliqua-t-il, sur le même ton.

\- Arrête un peu ! Si je n'étais pas intervenue, tu serais déjà au cachot ! Ou pire, mort… souffla-t-elle. »

Il se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux étaient brumeux, reflétant l'angoisse. Il se leva précipitamment pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle fut de nouveau surprise. Pourquoi était-il comme ça avec elle ? Si doux… Si fraternel ?

« He, he… Ca va princesse… Tout va bien OK ? Je suis là…

\- T'es la seule chose qui me sort de mon quotidien imbécile… Alors il ne faut pas que tu fasses n'importe quoi… chuchota-t-elle. »

Il n'avait pas entendu ses mots. Elle se retira de son étreinte, voulant pourtant y rester le plus longtemps possible. Elle appela Robin, s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir rester pour le thé et sortie accompagnée de son amie brune. Luffy laissa ses yeux flotter dans le vide. Il se rassit sur le tabouret, mit sa tête dans ses mains, cachant ses yeux et appuya se coudes contre la table.

« Quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ? demanda Kudamodo en apportant le thé sur la table.

\- Je ne vais pas le faire. brailla-t-il dans sa barbe. Il faut qu'elle le découvre d'elle-même.

\- C'est étonnant qu'elle ne s'en soit pas encore rendue compte d'ailleurs… Vu tout ce qui c'est passé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends d'elle ?

\- Qu'elle se souvienne de moi… Ensuite… Je lui dirais.

\- Tu lui diras quoi ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et susurra :

« Que je l'aime… »

La grand-mère sourit et ferma les yeux. Il était vraiment naïf mais… Si mignon. Maintenant, il faut espérer que la rouquine se rende enfin compte de qui il est…

« Au fait… Qu'est-ce que tu es allé chercher ce matin ? »

Chapitre très court cette fois mais une révélation qui ce trouve être intéressante n'est-ce pas ? (^w^)

Donnez-moi vos avis !

Hugs !


	5. Chapter 5

Un nouveau matin se lève sur la ville. Le brouillard qui s'y était installé quelques heures plus tôt s'estompe peu à peu pour laisser place à un ciel bleu et aux premiers rayons. Nami n'a pas dormi. Elle est restée assise à son balcon, une tasse de chocolat refroidie dans la main et une couverture épaisse. Elle a essayée plusieurs fois de compter les étoiles visibles. Elle s'est faite à l'idée que c'était impossible. Pendant la nuit, la rousse s'est remémorée l'après-midi de la veille. Au village. Dans le centre-ville, près des commerces. Elle s'est rappelée Luffy et son visage ensanglanté. Frissonnant à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait. Elle s'est souvenue de son étreinte qui n'était ni amicale, ni amoureuse. Fraternelle plutôt. Et même cet adjectif ne résonnait pas bien. Cela n'avait pas de rapport… C'était… Etrange, voilà, étrange. C'était une étreinte étrange. Sans but particulier ? Peut-être pas… Luffy avait bien vue que la rouquine était sur le point de pleurer. C'est pour ça qu'il la prise dans ses bras non ? Elle ne savait pas. Et n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Il l'a fait, c'est tout ce qui importe. Nami soupira.

« Pourquoi ça me tracasse autant ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle se retourna. Son père était entré dans sa chambre sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ? Essayer de lui présenter de nouveaux gosses de riche avec qui elle pourrait se fiancer afin d'obtenir sa fortune ? Pfff… Quelle ennuie. Et quelle inutilité aussi. Elle n'acceptera jamais que quelqu'un, et surtout son père, décide de la marier sans qu'elle ai son mot à dire !

« De rien… Ce n'est pas important. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Tu ne sortiras plus de la maison jusqu'à nouvel ordre. dit-il, le plus naturellement possible.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu m'emprisonne maintenant ?

\- Les gardes m'on averti. Il y a un voleur qui se ballade en ville. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.

\- Luffy… pensa-t-elle avant de répliquer : Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça !

\- Ne sois pas insolente !

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire d'exister ! OK ? Je ne suis pas le genre de personne que tu peux manipuler à ta guise ! J'ai une conscience, moi ! Pas comme les abrutis qui te servent de gardes ! »

Il ne releva pas. Il connaissait assez sa fille pour savoir qu'elle aurait le dernier mot de toute façon. Il sortit de la chambre et la ferma, à clef, en ayant laissé entrer Robin avant. Celle-ci s'approcha de son amie.

« Et bien… C'était violent votre discussion. On vous a entendus dans toute la ville.

\- Mouais… Je m'en fous de toute façon.

\- Je sais bien mais tu ne devrais pas hurler si fort alors que les habitants entendent tout ce qui se passe dans cette maison. Quand même… C'est privé non ?

\- Si tu le dis. De toute manière, je vais sortir.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? demanda la brune en pointant du pouce la porte de la chambre scellée.

\- Tu ne vois donc rien… Il y a une grande sortie juste sous ton nez ! para-t-elle d'un mouvement de tête vers le balcon. »

Robin tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, souriante. Décidément, Luffy avait une drôle d'influence sur elle. D'ailleurs, il venait de s'agripper à la rambarde et de se hisser sur le balcon. Il salua Robin du regard avant de se tourner vers la jeune rouquine. Celle-ci avait le regard pétillant.

« Bonjour princesse… souffla-t-il doucement.

\- Bonjour Luffy… répondit-elle.

\- Vous n'étiez pas au centre-ville ce matin. Je me suis demandé pourquoi…

\- Et bien… En gros mon père refuse de me laisser sortir. A cause d'un voyou se baladant en ville apparemment. Du coup il m'a enfermé ici avec Robin… expliqua-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Qui peut être ce voyou qui lui fait si peur ? Et qui m'empêche de voir ma princesse ? demanda-t-il. »

La rousse laissa les picotements de ses joues se renforcer. Lui, il souriait, comme toujours…

« Il semblerait que sa ne t'ai pas vraiment empêché de quoi que ce soit… déduit-elle. La preuve : tu es devant moi.

\- Hihi… Oui… Mais ça m'as forcé à faire tout le trajet. se défendit-il en riant.

\- Mouais… Tu n'es pas le plus à plaindre.

\- Bon… Tu veux sortir de là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, avec plaisir ! »

Il lui tendit la main et elle la saisie en se tournant vers son amie brune. Celle-ci acquiesça du regard en faisant un léger mouvement de la main vers la fenêtre. Les deux fuyard la remercièrent et se dirigèrent vers le balcon. Luffy fit un petit sourire accompagné d'un regard malicieux. Il attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et se suspendit à la rambarde sous les incessantes protestations de celle-ci. Il prit son élan et atterrit sur le toit d'en face avec une étrange facilité. Comme s'il n'avait pas été dérangé par le poids de la rouquine qu'il portait. D'ailleurs, elle était toujours dans ses bras, ce qui ne les dérangeaient pas tant que ça. Il finit par la lâcher toujours avec ce même sourire. Elle, et bien elle regrettait déjà son étreinte. Mais elle se reprit au fur et à mesure qu'il la regardait. C'était vraiment étrange comme sensation. Elle avait l'impression de le connaitre…

« Bon ! dit-il. Où la princesse désire-t-elle être conduite ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant une révérence.

\- Euh… balbutia-t-elle, gênée. Je ne sais pas… »

Elle leva les yeux. L'horizon laissait apparaitre les dernières étoiles de la nuit passée. Nami s'avança vers le bord du toit et observa la ville du haut de celui-ci. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue de cette manière. Elle semblait plus… Petite. Comparé aux contrées qui l'entourait. Elles semblaient bien plus vastes. Son regard se porta sur la tour à l'ouest de la ville. Elle la pointa du doigt.

« Là-bas. indiqua-t-elle.

\- Oui ? fit-il, l'incitant à poursuivre sa phrase.

\- Je veux visiter la tour ouest.

\- Ah… Oui. La Tour Runesansu. Elle est magnifique à l'intérieur.

\- Raison de plus pour aller la voir ! déduit la jeune femme de manière enjouée.

\- Hihi… Très bien princesse. Allons-y ! »

Il lui tendit la main. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il voulait passer par les toits ? Elle eu un mouvement de recul, ne voulant pas s'écraser par terre. Luffy éclata de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de son amie. Il la rassura, disant qu'il veillerait à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. La rousse fut rapidement embarquée sur les toitures rougeoyantes de la ville, sa main collée à celle du brun. Par petits bon, ils sautaient de tuiles en tuiles, regardant les passants de haut des toits. Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps avant d'arriver à la tour. Luffy sauta sans aucunes craintes du toit, atterrissant au sol avec légèreté. Ce ne fut pas la même chose pour la rousse qui hésita.

« Je ne veux pas finir écrasée par terre ! s'égosilla-t-elle.

\- Je vais te rattraper, saute ! répondit-il en levant les bras vers elle. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais se résolut à bondir. Elle ferma fortement les yeux, se rassurant du mieux qu'elle pouvait : « Il va me rattraper, c'est bon… » se disait-elle. Elle abandonna les tuiles, laissant ses pieds faire le travail. Le cœur de Nami s'arrêta pendant une ou deux secondes, le temps de la chute. Il reprit cependant une cadence folle lorsque les bras chaud du voleur la récupérèrent au vol. La rouquine s'accrocha à son veston rouge, terrifiée mais soulagée. Elle était toujours en vie… Elle respira plus doucement, calmant les battements incessant de son cœur. Lui, la soutenait toujours, la regardant inlassablement. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Merci… chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je t'avais dis que je te rattraperais… »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent et sa tête se baissa. Il était vraiment étrange ce garçon… Il la déposa délicatement sur le sol et l'invita à le suivre. La porte d'accès à la tour était verrouillée et une jeune femme gardait l'entrée. Elle était brune et ses yeux avaient le bleu de l'océan. Elle tenait une lance qu'elle avait callé contre son épaule.

« Ah ! Tient donc… Luffy. fit-elle.

\- Salut Umi.

\- Ca fait longtemps ! On ne te voit plus dans le coin depuis quelques semaines. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Pas grand-chose… Les gens ne changent pas tellement en deux semaines tu sais.

\- Vrai… Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

\- Je veux faire visiter la tour à mon amie. »

Son amie ? Nami le regarda, étonnée. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis trois jours.

« Ah ? continua Umi. »

La brune regarda Nami. Ses yeux s'arrondirent légèrement. Umi tourna la tête vers Luffy, un regard interrogatif plaqué au visage. Il lui fit non de la tête. Le regard de la femme s'attrista. Nami observa cet échange avec curiosité mais n'en demanda pas plus.

« Très bien, je t'ouvre alors… »

Elle s'exécuta sans attendre. La grande porte de bois s'ouvrit dans un grincement désagréable. Nami ne fut pas rassurée. Le brun lui intima de le suivre et, voyant qu'elle était réticente à entrer, il dit :

« Alors princesse, on abandonne ? Je croyais que vous vouliez visiter la tour.

\- Ne me vouvoie pas ! grogna-t-elle en pénétrant dans l'enceinte. »

Il sourit et la suivie. L'escalier en colimaçon faisait au moins une cinquantaine de marches. La rouquine arriva au premier étage épuisée. La pièce de forme cylindrique était vide de tout meuble. Une fenêtre sans volets laissait passer les rayons du soleil maintenant haut dans le ciel. Un cliquetis attira l'attention de la rousse au centre de la pièce. Des fils transparent faisaient pendre des bouts de verre. Ils étaient magnifiquement sculptés, ronds ou ovales, des fleurs étaient représentées sur les morceaux.

« Du cristal. précisa le brun derrière elle. »

Il pointa la zone du mur face à la fenêtre. Les fleurs gravées sur les fragments de cristal se reflétaient sur celle-ci grâce au rayonnement de l'astre du jour. Nami, les yeux brillants, s'approcha doucement des cristaux et les effleura. Elle eu un sorte de flash qui lui traversa l'esprit.

« Tu sais… C'est maman et moi qui les avons faits !

\- C'est joli… Nami ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu les aimes ? Ces cristaux ?

\- Je les adore… Tu sais, c'est la seule chose qui me reste de maman…

\- Alors je les garderai en sécurité ! Comme ça, personne ne les touchera !

\- Merci… »

Le cœur de Nami fit un bond. Elle recula sa main et ses jambes. Cette voix. C'était la sienne. Mais l'autre ? Elle la connaissait, c'était sur mais… A qui appartenait-elle ?

« Princesse ? »

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

« J'ai eu une vision… Je crois. balbuta-t-elle.

\- Une vison ? Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai effleurée le bord de l'un des cristaux et… J'ai cru entendre des voix qui parlaient entre elles… C'était étrange.

\- Des voix… »

Il semblait réfléchir. La rouquine le regardait fixement, cherchant la réponse à sa question dans les yeux de son ami : Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce flash étrangement familier ? Elle ne se rappelait plus. Et le brigand ne semblait pas plus avancé qu'elle. Il souffla « Bon ! » pleins d'entrain et lui dit que si elle ne s'en souvenait plus maintenant, ça lui reviendrait forcément à un moment donné. Elle acquiesça.

« Dis-moi…

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en haut de la tour ?

\- Mystère, princesse.

\- Non ! Aller, dis-le-moi !

\- Je te l'ai dis, mystère. »

Elle fit la moue.

« Je ne sait pas ce qui s'y trouve. Il y a une sorte de mythe qui entoure la pièce du haut.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- La porte qui y mène est scellée par une serrure en or blanc et personne ne sait ou est la clé. On dit que derrière s'y trouve un immense trésor.

\- Un trésor ? Mais il aurait suffit de la détruire, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas fini ! On raconte qu'une malédiction s'abat sur la personne qui l'ouvre mais on ne sait pas ce qu'elle entraine. »

Nami réfléchit quelques instants.

« Tu peux me la montrer ?

\- La porte ?

\- Oui.

\- Suis-moi. »

Ils montèrent un escalier en pierre poncée. Il semblait même qu'il était entretenu par une tierce personne, mais elle ne le demanda pas. Luffy, de son bras droit, fit glisser son chapeau de paille derrière lui pour que le petit fil transparent le retienne à son cou et ils arrivèrent devant la grande structure de bois blanche. La jeune femme s'approcha de la porte et y posa la main. Elle aussi semblait nette. Son regard se porta sur la serrure. Elle se pencha dessus pour mieux l'observer et remarqua qu'une gravure y était inscrite, en tout petit caractères. Elle demanda alors à Luffy s'il l'avait remarqué lors de sa dernière visite ici. Il répondit positivement à sa question mais précisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de sa signification. La rousse se redressa.

« Bon, on peut y aller ?

\- Comme bon vous semble, princesse.

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, je n'aime pas du tout. »

Ils descendirent rapidement de la tour. Retrouvant la lumière du jour en sa totalité, Nami ne pu que clore ses yeux, éblouie.

« Ah ! Midi !

\- Tu n'as pas mal aux yeux ?

\- Tu m'éblouie déjà assez comme ça, manquerait plus que le soleil s'y mette aussi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore comme bêtise ?

\- Hihi… Pardon.

\- Non !

\- Quoi non ?

\- Je ne t'excuse pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore comme bêtise ?

\- Hé ! C'est ma phrase ça !

\- Je sais princesse ! »

Il lui tendit la main. Elle la saisie et se laissa entrainer dans tous les recoins ville. Elle mangea des fruits exotique dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence et aux saveurs exquises. Elle découvrit aussi une source d'eau pure et fraiche. Son ami lui avait expliqué que, par delà la ville, il y avait une montagne verte qui laissait s'écouler l'eau d'une source souterraine jusqu'ici. Elle avait rencontrée un marchand ambulant de passage en ville vendant de magnifiques bijoux de pierre comme le saphir ou l'opale. Elle craqua pour l'un d'eux. C'était une bague en quartz avec une opale orange « rouge du soir » comme disait le vendeur. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Nami repensa à tout cela. Elle se dit que, peut-être, elle aurait fait le tour de la ville avec sa mère si elle était encore là. Elles auraient peut-être pu rencontrer Luffy et lui offrir un toit quand il était petit. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Luffy ?

\- Hum ?

\- Si tu avais eu le choix, en sachant tout ce qui allait t'arriver, tu aurais accepté que l'on t'offre un endroit où vivre ?

\- Non. »

Réponse dite comme si elle avait été préparée. Clair. Sans rien à y redire.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Si j'avais eu une autre vie que celle-là, je n'aurais pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu dans cette vie.

\- Mais peut-être que tu aurais vu des choses extraordinaires !

\- Ici aussi, je les vois.

\- …

\- Et je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de vivre comme tous ces gens, qui se lèvent, travaillent et rentrent chez eux pour ne rien faire. J'aurais quitté mon cocon avant qu'il ne soit fini. J'aurais eu soif de découverte, de nouveau, de renouveau et de changement. J'aurais voulu rencontrer, partager, aimer, vivre comme je vis maintenant. Dans cette vie, je peux faire tout ce que j'ai envie, je peux respirer comme le ferait un oiseau en plein vol, je peux tomber et me relever sans avoir à demander de l'aide parce que je me suis forgé de façon à ne pas me blesser. Je peux tous faire. Si moi et mon moi de l'autre vie s'étaient rencontré un jour, je n'aurais pas été jaloux de lui, mais lui, si. »

Elle le regarda avec stupeur. C'était impressionnant, la façon dont il avait exprimé tout ça…

« Alors… Moi dans tout ça, je suis ton parfait opposé.

\- Comment ça?

\- Je n'ai jamais fais tout ce que tu viens d'énumérer avant que l'on se rencontre et je pense que je ne les aurais jamais faites. Je ne suis pas libre comme toi. Je suis un oiseau sans ailes qu'on a trop gâté et qu'on a enfermé dans une cage. Je me suis inventé un cocon dans lequel je n'arrivais même plus à sortir. Mais… »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu es arrivé. Comme un ange, tu es descendu vers moi pour me libérer de cette prison dorée. Alors… Merci, Luffy.

\- De rien, Nami. »

Bon... Je pense que ~2900 rattrape le chapitre 4, non ? ('w')

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Hugs !


	6. Chapter 6

Le jeune homme se baladait dans la ville assombrie par la nuit. Il avait ramené Nami dans sa chambre en réempruntant le chemin des airs. Elle lui avait dit au revoir et lui avait accordée un bisou sur sa joue gauche. Puis il était reparti, non sans avoir fait une révérence à sa princesse une fois sur le toit d'en face. Alors il marchait, gambadait sur les toits en croisant quelques chats de la nuit puis arriva à la maison de madame Kudamodo. Il entra sans toquer et s'assit nonchalamment sur unes des chaises autour de la table ronde en bois. La vielle femme s'approcha de lui portant dans ses mains fripées une assiette de viande grillée accompagnée d'une crème fouettée pour son dessert. Il ne tarda pas à la finir. Il se leva enfin, embrassa son hôtesse et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'installa sur le dos, sur son lit blanc. Il s'endormi peu après.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, racontait avec enthousiasme sa journée passé avec Luffy. Robin écoutait attentivement chaque détail de cette histoire, passionnément racontée. A la fin, Nami se surprit d'avoir réussi à tout lui raconter en moins d'une heure. Elles rigolèrent ensemble. Le père de la rouquine entra dans la chambre de sa fille sans lui demander la permission, encore une fois. Elle ne se fit pas priée et balança un commentaire sarcastique à son père qui l'ignora complètement. Il venait lui demander une clé qu'il avait soit disant perdu. Elle soupira, faisant non de la tête. Il grogna qu'elle était importante pour lui.

« Je vais m'absenter deux jours. Je vais au village voisin. Je t'interdis formellement de sortir du palais, est-ce clair ? »

Il sortit sans attendre sa réponse, énervé. Sa fille n'y prêta pas attention. Elle remercia son amie de l'avoir écoutée et se prépara pour aller se coucher. C'est en pensant, le sourire aux lèvres, à sa journée du lendemain, qu'elle s'endormie.

Le coq chante ce matin et réveille toute la populace du village. Les quartiers s'animent déjà. Le poissonnier revient de sa pèche aux poissons du Sud qu'il attrapait en dehors de la ville, le boulanger ouvre ses portes et ses fenêtres, laissant le doux parfum du pain et des viennoiseries titiller les narines des habitants. Les maisons s'ouvrent, les chiens courent et aboient, les enfants jouent déjà… Et la fille du gouverneur s'active dans ses appartements. Tout est propre, du sol au plafond. Il faut qu'elle fasse croire à son père qu'elle fait quelque chose d'« utile » de ses journées enfermée. Elle s'y était mis vers quatre heures du matin et voilà que tout brille. Sa suivante entre dans la chambre, des vêtements propres dans les bras ainsi que des serviettes et reste stoïque devant la propreté de la pièce. Elle ri en voyant son amie toute sale et lui indique d'un geste moqueur la direction de la salle de bain. Sans attendre, la rousse est sous l'eau chaude et se lave. Elle en ressort fraîchement nettoyée, un sourire en or plaqué sur son visage. Elle se prépare, s'habille, se coiffe et laisse ses cheveux détachés, met ses sandales et se tient prête, une tasse de café dans sa main droite appuyée sur son balcon. Elle regarde la ville s'éveiller. Son café bu, elle s'assoie sur une chaise en fer blanc et attend avec impatience la venue du jeune homme qui, pourtant, est toujours en pleins sommeil.

« Luffy ? Tu devrais peut-être y aller ? »

C'était peine perdue… Kudamodo faisait son possible pour le réveiller depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes mais impossible de la faire se lever de son lit. Elle alla chercher dans la cuisine un rôti qu'elle gardait dans son four à bois et le laissa fumer dans la maison. Elle n'eue pas à attendre plus de deux minutes avant de voir le brun débouler dans le salon.

« Eh bien ! C'est vraiment efficace cette technique !

\- Mama ? Ey ! C'est pas sympa !

\- Tu n'as qu'à te réveiller tous seul.

\- Mouais…

\- Tu ne va pas la retrouver aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, c'est elle qui va venir.

\- C'est prévu ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Quel est ton but ?

\- Je veux voir si elle est toujours aussi… Aventurière qu'avant.

\- Je vois…

\- Dis, Mama…

\- Mmh ?

\- Je peux avoir un petit déjeuner maintenant ?

\- Haha ! Bien sûr ! Assieds-toi donc. »

Elle s'en alla préparer le petit déjeuner tandis que le garçon attendait patiemment sur le tabouret de bois.

Sur le balcon de la grande demeure du gouverneur, la rouquine attendait toujours, en vains. Elle se demandait si, par hasard, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Non… Ce n'était pas son genre de faire ça. Habituellement, il était là, l'attendant impatiemment devant le balcon. Mais, aujourd'hui, rien. La jeune femme se sentit d'abord frustrée, énervée puis inquiète. Il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose… Mais madame Kudamodo l'aurait prévenue… Son inquiétude se transforma alors en tristesse. Elle ne voulait pas rester là sans rien faire ! Elle regarda son amie brune et s'approcha d'elle. Elle chuchota alors quelques mots :

« Je pense que la gentille fille de papa gouverneur va s'absenter une petite journée…

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose, très chère. »

Elles se sourirent et la rousse fit quelques pas dans sa chambre pour récupérer un sac avec quelques bricoles misent les unes sur les autres à l'intérieur puis sortie de sa chambre d'un pas rapide et cadencé. Elle observa chaque coins du couloir pour ne pas se faire repérer par les différents gardes et réussit à sortir de la maison incognito en ayant, au préalable, saluée sa meilleure amie et s'enfuit comme une voleuse. Elle parcouru la ville de rues en rues, recherchant le marché puis, une fois trouvé, se mis à en scruter tous les lieux pour y trouver le stand de fruit sec. Elle le remarqua sans trop de difficultés et s'en approcha.

« Bonjours, que puis-je pour vous, mademoiselle ? demanda la marchande.

\- Bonjours, je cherche un jeune homme assez turbulent, brun, avec un chapeau de paille. Vous ne l'auriez pas vue dans le coin par hasard ?

\- Certainement ! Il est au dessus du magasin. Voulez-vous une pierre pour le faire descendre ?

\- Ce serait avec plaisir mais il n'a pas envie de se recevoir une pierre sur le crâne ! dit Luffy en sautant du toit.

\- Votre service est parfait ! sourit la rouquine à Kudamodo.

\- A votre bon désir, ma fille ! »

Luffy se prosterna devant la jeune femme qui lui tendit la main. Il la prit et y fit un baisemain.

« Je vous en prie, très cher. Pas en public. ria-t-elle, trop habituée maintenant à ses manières de lord.

\- Comment le pourrais-je, princesse ?

\- Méditez donc là-dessus !

\- Bien sur ! »

Ils rirent ensemble avant que le garçon n'entraîne Nami dans une course à travers la ville. Ce qui étonna la rousse, c'est qu'à aucun moment ils n'empruntèrent de rues annexes, elle comprit pourquoi lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant les murailles entourant la ville.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

\- Nous allons sortir de la ville.

\- P… Pardon ?

\- Tu n'as jamais vue l'extérieur, non ? C'est le moment !

\- Mais, on ne peut pas ! C'est grouillant de gardes là-dedans !

\- C'est pour ça qu'il n'y en à pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais je viens de te dire que…

\- C'est parce que tous le monde pense qu'il y a des gardes qu'il n'y en a pas. Personne ne cherchera à sortir d'ici tellement la propagande est forte. Mais quand on est un minimum conscient de ce qui se passe partout en ville, on se rend rapidement compte que, à par l'approvisionnement et les marchant ambulant clandestins, personne ne passe les frontières de la ville. Et lorsque ça arrive, aucun garde n'est la pour surveiller les trafics. C'est ce qui fait, entre autre, la richesse de cette petite ville. Tellement de choses s'y passe sans que personne le voit, que se soit en journée ou en pleine nuit, il se passe tous le temps quelque chose ici.

\- Comment sais-tu tant de chose ?

\- D'où sortent les fruits secs de Mama à ton avis ?

\- Et personne ne se demande d'où ils viennent ?

\- Ils pensent tous que ce sont les bateaux qui transportent tout. S'ils savaient… »

Il s'avança vers les grandes portes de bois qui séparaient la ville de l'extérieur. Il en poussa une et elle s'ouvrit. Nami écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée que son rêve le plus fou se réaliserait simplement en poussant une porte en bois. Ils sortirent en même temps de la cité et à cet instant, tout se tus. Plus rien. Aucun bruit. Le silence. La Terre avait arrêtée de tourner pendant les trois petites secondes qui permirent à Nami de se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait. Des montagnes vertes, blanches et violettes à perte de vue. Des chemins vacillant dans la vallée, une source d'eau un peu plus loin. Le ciel, plus bleu encore que la mer du port, les oiseaux de toutes les couleurs. Une clairière verdoyante couverte de fleurs et d'animaux dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence… Tout cela lui apparut comme un rêve dont elle ne pouvait se réveiller. Un cloche dans sa tête résonnait, lui indiquant implicitement de se rendre compte que tout était réel. Luffy claqua alors des doigts devant son visage.

« Alors, princesse, surprise ?

\- Je… N'arrive pas à y croire…

\- C'est sur, sinon tu ne serais pas là à fixer l'horizon depuis vingt minutes.

\- Quoi ? Ca fait vingt minutes qu'on est là ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais il ne faut pas perdre de temps ! Vite il faut tout voir, tout fouiller, je veux tout connaitre du monde extérieur !

\- On ne pourra pas tout voir en un jour, princesse.

\- Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je veux tout voir !

\- Très bien, princesse, alors, pour cette visite, des chevaux seront peut-être d'un grande aide, non ?

\- Des chevaux ? »

On entendit alors de hennissement venant de derrière eux. Un pur-sang noir ébène de la tête aux sabots et une jument légèrement plus petite, blanche et coiffée d'une crinière aux mèches d'or. Nami admira les deux étalons. Ils avaient l'air fort, bien battis et musclés au niveau des jambes. De vrais chevaux de course. Autour de leur cou, une gourde d'eau fraîche pour les abreuver.

« Ils sont magnifiques…

\- Oui.

\- On va devoir les monter ?

\- Ne me dites pas qu'une lady comme vous n'a jamais appris à monter à cheval !

\- Bien sur que si, j'ai appris !

\- Bon… Allons-y alors, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! »

Ils montèrent chacun sur un. Luffy sauta sur le pur-sang tandis que Nami grimpa soigneusement sur la jument. Ce fut elle qui donna le premier coup de talon, indiquant à sa monture de se diriger vers la source d'eau. Le brun la suivit de près. Ils galopèrent ainsi pendant une heure, profitant de chaque frissons provoqué par un saut de cheval, de chaque lame d'air dans les cheveux et se permirent d'hurler chacun leur tour leur prénoms, comme si personne ne les entendait. Et personne le les entendit. Ils arrivèrent vers quinze heure selon les approximations de Luffy. Ils descendirent de leurs chevaux et les laissèrent boire à la source et brouter alors que Luffy remplissait les gourdes et que Nami admirait le paysage. Il attacha les bêtes à un pieux prévu à cet effet en leur laissant de quoi de balader aux alentours.

« C'est immense ici !

\- Ca en à l'air mais en fait, ce n'est pas si grand.

\- Et bien, montre moi, puisque tu sais déjà tout, monsieur l'expert. dit-elle de façon sarcastique.

\- Et bien, si le mauvais caractère qui me sert de compagnie veut bien avancer, nous pouvons y aller.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. »

Ils avancèrent le long d'un chemin de terre et de pierres molles. Ils passèrent devant de grands étangs étonnamment bleus cyan, les joncs pliaient au gré du vent et les nénuphars qui les ornaient se baladaient sur l'eau. La faune et la flore se mariaient à merveille : les grenouilles sautaient élégamment sur les surfaces plates près d'eux, les papillons aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel virevoltaient avec aisance dans l'espace à leur disposition, les grands arbres et leurs longues feuilles chatouillaient les fleurs au sol. Celles-ci laissaient échapper dans l'air des parfums enivrants. Alors qu'ils avançaient, le jeune homme remarqua que son amie avait sortie un petit carnet ainsi qu'un crayon de papier. Elle y écrivait des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Ils arrivèrent à une grande cascade. Elle avait formée un petit lac entouré de nombreux arbres ce qui donnait à l'endroit une allure de jardin clos. L'eau qui en découlait était incroyablement pure.

« C'est de là que provient l'eau de la ville.

\- Je vois… C'est très beau… »

Le garçon s'approcha de la source pour y tremper ses doigts. Il sourit et se redressa. Nami s'était assise sur une souche d'arbre ou de la mousse s'était formée, le rendant d'autant plus confortable. Après avoir déposé son sac à dos sur le côté de la souche, elle releva la tête et déglutit.

« Euh… Luffy ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je vais dans l'eau.

\- Tu… »

Il avait ôté son haut et ses tongs. Il se retourna vers elle pour lui sourire. Il ferma les yeux et s'étira. Les yeux ronds et les joues rosies, la rouquine ne pouvait plus bouger ni détacher son regard de la silhouette du garçon. Pendant les quelques instants ou son compagnon s'étirait, elle pouvait le regarder de haut en bas. Et elle aurait pu continuer sans se lasser. Il était inconcevablement beau. Ses abdominaux aurait pu rendre folle n'importe qu'elle fille. Une grande cicatrice en forme de croix ornait ceux-ci et accordait au jeune homme une touche guerrière qui ne déplaisait pas à Nami. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de l'observer avidement alors elle détourna les yeux et se tapota légèrement les pommettes dans l'espoir d'effacer les rougeurs qui y étaient apparues. Lorsqu'elle se ramena son visage vers lui, il la regardait curieusement.

« Tu ne viens pas ?

\- T'es dingues ? Elle doit être congelée.

\- Shishishi ! Mais non voyons !

\- Va-y si tu veux mais moi, non ! »

Il leva les épaules, insouciant. Il ôta alors son bermuda et laissa respirer son mayo de bain.

« Tu l'avais prévu ? fit-elle, étonnée.

\- Toujours tous prévoir ma chère ! »

Il s'approcha du lac et sauta la tête la première dans l'eau. Il en ressorti quelques secondes plus tard avec un soupir pour laisser l'air revenir dans ses poumons. Les cheveux mouillés, il nagea de longues minutes en plongeant parfois la tête sous l'eau et en décrivant les poissons qu'il voyant à sa compagne. Elle s'approcha de l'eau avec son carnet et s'assit près du bord. Elle dessina les animaux marins que lui décrivait Luffy en lui montrant les résultats. Ils furent tous exacts.

« Tu dessines vraiment bien, Nami !

\- A chacun sa passion, toi c'est de sauter sur les toits et moi c'est de dessiner des cartes.

\- Rectification, moi, c'est l'aventure qui me passionne !

\- Si tu le dis… sourit-elle.

\- Tu as dis que tu dessinais des cartes ?

\- Oui. »

Elle tourna quelques feuilles de son carnet et lui montra une carte dessinée.

« C'est toi qui l'a faite ?

\- Oui mais c'était il y a longtemps…

\- Ouah… C'est vachement compliqué…

\- Ma famille est issue d'une lignée de grand navigateur. J'ai appris à faire ça il y a longtemps et j'y ai trouvée une sorte de plaisir à dessiner. Alors j'ai continuée. C'est une île que j'ai imaginée.

\- Tu n'as vraiment jamais quittée la ville ?

\- Si mais quand j'étais petite, avec ma mère. Mais depuis sa mort…

\- Ton père t'as formellement interdis de sortir de la ville et du palais, par la même occasion.

\- Exact… Comment est-ce que…

\- Vu comment tu lui désobéis, ce n'est pas difficile de le conclure.

\- Hihi… Surement… »

Elle déposa son petit carnet à sa droite et ils se regardèrent un moment. Une envie de l'embrasser prit la rousse alors qu'il se redressait et que sa main s'approchait d'elle lentement. Elle ferma ses yeux une fraction de seconde et, d'un coup, sans s'en rendre compte, elle finit dans l'eau.

« AAAH ! »

On entendit l'eau éclabousser les environ et Nami sortie sa tête et son bras de l'eau avant de donner un coup sur la tête du farceur.

« Mais t'es cinglé où quoi ?

\- Tu vois, elle n'est pas si froide que ça ! bredouilla-t-il en se frottant le crâne.

\- Baka ! Il y avait des façons plus délicates de me le prouver ! Je suis trempée maintenant. »

Elle sortie hâtivement de l'eau. Secouant ses mains, elle marcha jusqu'à son sac et en sortit une serviette et une robe.

« Tu l'avais prévue ! fit-il d'une manière évidente.

\- Toujours tous prévoir, mon cher.

\- Shishishi… »

Elle enleva son short blanc devenu transparent mais garda son t-shirt rouge velours qui avait prit une teinte rose foncée. Alors qu'elle retournait dans l'eau, elle se vengea et éclaboussa le brun d'eau. Une fois complètement immergée, elle se retourna mais ne vit plus son ami. Elle scruta toute la source d'eau mais rien. Elle sentit alors deux mains autour de sa taille la soulever dans les airs et la projeter un peu plus loin. Nami sortie de l'eau, agitée. Elle regarda avec agacement celui qui l'avait jeté. Il souriait et semblait avoir envie de recommencer puisqu'il replongeait déjà.

« Oh non mon grand… Ca ne se passera pas comme ça… »

Elle nagea un peu plus près de la cascade et attendit. Lorsqu'elle aperçue Luffy près d'elle, elle plongea à son tour pour se retrouver en face de lui. Surprit, il recula la tête. Erreur ! Elle en profita et se retrouva au dessus de lui et le chatouillait aux côtes (endroit trèèès sensible). Il riait sous l'eau et perdit tout l'oxygène qu'il gardait en réserve. Il n'eu d'autre choix que de remonter à la surface, suivit de près par son amie aux yeux noisettes. Une fois leurs poumons aérés, ils restèrent calmes un moment, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Une petite guerre était déclarée. Luffy donna le premier coup de brasse vers la rouquine qui commençait seulement à s'enfuir mais il fut bien plus rapide et réussit à s'accrocher à son t-shirt.

« Ne tires pas dessus ! Il va s'agrandir après ! lui cria-t-elle.

\- Héhé ! Dommage princesse, il ne faut jamais baisser sa garde !

\- Hein… ? »

Elle n'eue pas le temps d'embrocher deux mots à peine qu'il l'attrapa de nouveau à la taille mais cette fois-ci, il s'enfonça dans l'eau avec elle. Il s'assit au fond de l'étang qui n'était pas très profond et lâcha Nami. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour se venger, elle le vit avec son index devant sa bouche et un bras tendu vers la gauche. Elle fronça un sourcil et suivit la direction indiquée du regard. C'est alors qu'elle vit avec effarement un banc de poisson bleus azur, violet et vert qui nageait tranquillement un peu plus loin. Elle retourna la tête vers Luffy qui, cette fois-ci, mimait l'acte de dessiner sur un carnet, indiqua les poissons puis pointa un doigt vers la surface. La jeune femme comprit tout de suite et nagea vers la surface. Sortant précipitamment de l'eau, elle alla se sécher les mains avant de prendre son carnet et de dessiner et légender les animaux marins. Ce ne fut pas difficile de les schématiser car elle possédait une formidable mémoire photographique. Luffy sortit à son tours, elle lui montra son œuvre et il lui sourit. Alors qu'il secoua la tête pour sécher ses cheveux, il lui dit :

« Tu as toujours très bien dessinée, Nami. »

Elle tourna vers lui, intriguée. Il l'avait déjà vue ?

« Tu… M'as déjà vue dessiner ?

\- Quand ont étaient encore petits, tu venais souvent en ville avec une femme aux cheveux pourpres. Et à chaque fois, elle nous montrait, à moi et aux gens de la ville, tes croquis et tes schémas. Elle en était très fière.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas…

\- Je te l'ai dis, on était petits. »

Elle le regardait toujours. Il semblait distant tout d'un coup.

« Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ?

\- Non.

\- Luffy ?

\- Je ne te cache rien du tout. »

Il l'avait dit d'un ton glacial, presque comme si il s'était énervé. La rousse ne comprenait pas. Mais elle n'insista pas. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il lui proposa de rentrer. Elle ne fit pas de caprices et le suivit.

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? (^w^)

Merci pour vos adorables commentaires !

Je fais de mon mieux !

Le prochain chapitre sera peut-être un peu plus long à sortir mais... Ne m'en voulez pas (°~°)

Hugs !


	7. Chapter 7

C'est vers 19 heures qu'ils étaient de retours dans l'enceinte du village. Les lampions s'étaient allumés et éclairaient la ville d'une lueur tamisée et chaleureuse.

« Dis-moi, Luffy ?

\- Hum ? »

Il semblait calmé depuis tout à l'heure.

« Tu ne m'as encore jamais montré ce qu'il se passait de nuit en ville, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais savoir.

\- Pas grand choses.

\- Ce n'est pas toit tout à l'heure qui m'as dis « il se passe toujours quelque chose ici » ?

\- Certes.

\- Donc ? »

Il l'observa. Après tout, il s'était énervé sans raisons au lac. En tout cas, les raisons, elle ne les connaissait pas. Mais il lui devait au moins ça. Il n'y pensa plus. Les yeux pétillants de curiosité de sa rouquine préférée ne tardèrent pas à le convaincre. Il la raccompagna chez elle afin qu'elle puisse se changer.

« Robin ! Je vais voir la ville de nuit ! Tu viens ?

\- Je ne peux pas m'absenter du palais ! Et si quelqu'un demande à te voir ? »

Nami soupira. Elle sorti et cria, assez fort pour que tous les gardes l'entendent, qu'elle ne voulait sous aucuns prétextes être dérangée si ils ne voulaient pas tous êtres enfermés aux douves. Puis elle ferma sa porte à clef et sourit à son amie.

« Problème résolue ! Il faut que tu sortes aussi ! Si tu savais tout ce qu'il y a dehors !

\- Je me doute qu'il doit y avoir pleins de choses vue que tu y passes le plus clair de ton temps, avec lui. sourit-elle en pointant Luffy du pouce. »

Il ria, elles aussi. Nami revêtu une petite robe d'été à bretelles d'une couleur blanche avec une fleur qui décorait le bas de celle-ci : un œillet de Chine. Quant à Robin, elle resta sobre : une robe, elle aussi mais violette et longue jusqu'au genou.

« De magnifiques créatures que voilà mesdemoiselles. complimenta Luffy d'une voix suave et mielleuse. »

Robin sourit en sachant que ces élégantes paroles ne lui étaient pas destinées. Le brun sauta d'abord avec la suivante dans les bras puis revint chercher sa princesse pour l'emmener à son tour. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue marchande après quelques minutes de marche. Celle-ci, plus calme que dans la journée, était éclairée par de multiples lampions aux couleurs chaudes et un élégant air de jazz flottait. Luffy les guida jusqu'à un bar dont l'atmosphère joviale se faisait ressentir jusqu'à quelques rues plus loin. Ils y entrèrent. Nami s'arrêta pour observer la pièce : des murs en bois, des tables rondes joliment arrangées entourées de quatre chaises chacune et décorées d'une lampe transparente et d'un vase fin habillé d'une fleur d'hibiscus. L'ambiance de cet endroit aurait pu donner à n'importe qui l'impression d'être comme chez lui. En tout cas, la jeune femme s'y sentait plus chez elle que dans son palace bien trop grand. Luffy l'appela, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir ou ses deux amis l'attendaient, discutant avec une femme aux cheveux verts foncés.

« Bienvenue ! lui dit-elle chaleureusement.

\- Merci !

\- Nami, je te présente Makino. C'est la tenancière du bar depuis que je suis petit.

\- Enchantée ! firent-elle en chœur en se serrant la main.

\- Je lui expliquais que tu voulais voir la ville de tes propres yeux.

\- Une âme d' aventurière qui m'a fait penser à quelqu'un. taquina la barmaid. En tout cas, tu es la bienvenue ici quand tu le souhaite !

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Je vous sers quelque chose ?

\- Un bon verre de saké ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers la provenance de cette voix grave. Un homme plus grand que Luffy et d'une carrure plus imposante se rapprocha d'eux. Lui aussi arborait une coupe de cheveux verte mais d'une teinte plus claire. Une balafre lui couvrait l'œil gauche. Luffy s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main.

« Zoro ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir. T'es de passage en ville ?

\- Ouais ! Pour quelques jours.

\- Hey ! Tête de gazon ! La prochaine fois que tu parles à Mikano-chan de cette façon, je t'arrose d'herbicide ! grogna une autre voix. »

Décidément, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans ce bar. Nami se tourna une fois de plus pour voir apparaître, derrière des portes battantes semblant mener vers la cuisine, un homme blond. Celui-ci portait une toque de chef sur la tête, tenait d'une main qu'on devinait habile un couteau de cuisine et portait une cigarette à moitié entamée au bout des lèvres. Mais ce que la jeune rousse remarqua surtout, ce fus ses sourcils qui s'entortillaient en vrilles. Elle ne pouvait nier que cela lui donnait du charme. Et elle pue aisément deviner que, vu la façon dont il s'était adresser à lui, ce n'était pas le meilleur ami du vert juste derrière elle.

« T'as un problème, cuisto de merde ?

\- C'est la mauvaise herbe qui s'invite ici mon problème. Tu oublis toujours les bonnes manières avec les demoiselles et ça me tape sur les nerfs !

\- Commence pas à me chauffer, là. Tu vois, je veux juste boire un verre tranquille sans qu'un pervers échappé d'un asile me les brises.

\- Les gars ! »

Luffy attira l'attention des deux hommes et des autres par la même occasion, coupant leur aimable conversation.

« Je vous présente Nami, une amie qui veux se délecter de découverte.

\- Une adorable fleur que voilà. Très chère Nami-chan, je suis Sanji, cuisinier à votre service !

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Zoro. Manieur de sabre. »

La rouquine orienta son regard sur les trois katanas ornant la ceinture du sabreur. Elle pensa qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver cet homme là, sous peine de finir en pâture. Elle leur sourit tout de même puis dirigea son regard vers le brun. Il paraissait heureux entouré de cette petite famille. Elle aussi se sentait ici comme chez elle, plus que dans ce palais immense où tout le monde se perdait. Un sentiment de sécurité s'emparait d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle détaillait les environ. Makino les installa tous à une même table. Autour de celle-ci, elle apprit à mieux connaitre les amis de Luffy. Elle sue qu'ils s'étaient tous rencontrés lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Sanji avait été élevé sur un bateau restaurant par un cuisinier du nom de Zef qui lui aurait transmit sa passion pour la cuisine. Malgré le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il parlait de lui, laissant transparaître un certain énervement, on constatait qu'il y était profondément attaché. Zoro, quant à lui, venait d'un petit village où il avait apprit le maniement du sabre aux côtés d'une amie très chère qu'il avait malheureusement perdu. Il expliquait, avec beaucoup de nostalgie, qu'il voulait honorer sa mémoire en devenant un épéiste reconnu. Toutes ces histoires réveillèrent en Nami une sorte de souvenir brumeux. Elle avait l'impression de connaitre ces hommes, de déjà avoir entendue ces récits. Son regard se perdit dans le vide alors qu'elle méditait sur la question.

« Nami ?

\- Hein ? Oh… Pardon je… Réfléchissais. »

Luffy la regarda, perplexe. Il sentait qu'elle semblait perdue, ou tout du moins désorientée. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers la scène à droite du bar où les musicien jouaient en continue un jazz des plus entraînant. Il souffla quelques mots à l'oreille du bassiste et retourna vers la table en souriant à ses amis. Nami l'observa brièvement avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Cette musique… Elle connaissait cette musique…

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, princesse ? »

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que son regard se perdait dans celui du brun. Ces perles d'une profonde couleur onix semblaient la happer, l'appeler. Elle tendit inconsciemment la main vers celle que lui tendait Luffy et se laissa emporter vers le centre de la pièce. . Toujours emprisonnées dans ses prunelles, elle sentit à peine sa main gauche lui entourer la taille et sa droite entrelacer leurs doigts ensembles. Il fit quelques pas simples pour laisser Nami s'adapter à son rythme puis ses mouvement furent plus assurée, plus entraînant. La rouquine réalisa soudainement l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis deux longues minutes de valse et fixa son partenaire.

« Je n'ai jamais…

\- Tu t'en sors plutôt bien pourtant. lui fit-il remarquer dans un sourire envoûtant. »

Elle se concentra et constata l'aise avec laquelle elle effectuait les mouvements de danse. Elle était en total symbiose avec son compagnon et s'en flatta intérieurement. Elle ne pue cependant s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

« Cette musique, c'est toi qui l'a demandé ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je… Elle me dit quelque chose.

\- Ah ? Vraiment ?

\- Mais je ne sais plus où est-ce que je l'ai entendue.

\- Étrange… »

Le rythme de leur danse pris soudainement une tournure différente. Elle fut plus rapide, plus essoufflée. Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus l'un de l'autre alors que la musique semblait prendre un air de salsa plutôt que de jazz. Luffy fit tourner la rousse deux fois sur elle-même avant de la plaquer contre lui dans un mouvement possessif. Nami retint sa respiration avant de sentir la main de son partenaire sur sa hanche. Elle ne parvenait pas à suivre les événements vu la vitesse à laquelle ils arrivaient mais elle se plaisait dans cette ambiance rapide et mouvementée où Luffy l'emmenait peu à peu.

Alléluia ! Le voici enfin !

Désolée pour cet interminable attente m(_ _)m

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aidera à me pardonner...? ('~')

On va peut-être enfin avoir des réponses sur cet fichue intrigue... Ou pas... Vous verrez bien dans les prochains chapitres ;)

D'ici là...

Hugs !


	8. Chapter 8

Elle cour le long de la plage sans se soucier du vent matinal qui lui souffle dans les cheveux. Sa mère la regarde, comblée par le spectacle de sa fille faisant ses premiers pas –et sans doute pas les derniers- sur les plages blanches accolées au petit port. La jeune fille riait de bon cœur, savourant ce moment de liberté si rare.

« Ne t'éloignes pas trop surtout ! lui indiqua sa mère. »

La petite fit un signe de la main comme accord et ralentit le pas. Elle tourna la tête vers l'océan, s'imaginant à bord des nombreux bateaux près de l'horizon. Puis elle changea de direction et observa le grand mur de brique couleur sable entourant la ville, se disant qu'un jour, elle parviendrait à les franchir. Elle fut soudain attirée par de la musique. Elle connaissait cette musique. C'était le même air que celui de la berceuse que sa mère lui fredonnait quelques années plus tôt. Ce son le happa, l'emmena vers un petit groupe d'enfant à peu près du même âge qu'elle. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, l'un d'eux lui fit signe de la main, comme pour l'inciter à les rejoindre. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'avança vers le petit amas de monde. Elle y rencontra quatre petits, une seule fille parmi eux. Ses cheveux bleus ciel la marquèrent. Les trois autres garçons étaient blond, brun et… Vert ? C'est étrange… Elle ne distingue plus les traits de leurs visages…

_C'est flou…_

Elle regarde à leurs pieds. Il y a une boîte à musique. Elle fait élégamment défiler les notes de la berceuse accompagnée d'une sorte de jazz.

_Mal de tête_

Une vive douleur lui vrille d'un coup les tympans. Ça fait mal…

_Nami ? Eh, Nami !_

Cette voix… Elle connait cette voix…

« Nami ? Tu es toujours avec moi ?

\- Hein ? Lu… Luffy ? Mais… »

Elle ouvre grand les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elle balaye l'endroit où elle se trouve du regard. Un bar ? Le bar de Makino ? Mais pourtant… I peine deux secondes, elle était sur la plage avec sa mère et… C'était il y a bien dix ans de cela. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Les amis de Luffy les rejoignent.

« Eh ! Ça va ? T'as l'air un peu pâle d'un coup. »

Elle les regarde. En posant les yeux sur les garçons, un flash lui traverse l'esprit. Les cheveux… Ce sont les même que ceux de ces enfants qu'elle avait croisée sur la plage. Et cette musique sur laquelle elle dansait avec lui… Luffy. C'était bien le même air que celui de la berceuse de son enfance. La boîte à musique… Il y avait quelque chose dessus. Un dessin… Elle l'a déjà vue, c'est sur, mais où ? Toute ces choses lui donnèrent mal à la tête. Elle pousse le brun qui était toujours à ses côtés pour marcher un peu.

« Nami… Est-ce que…

\- Monkey D. Luffy ! »

Les portes battantes du bar claquent, laissant entrer une brigade de garde royaux. Tout le monde s'est alors tourné vers le garçon qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il adopta seulement une posture de défense, pas pour lui, mais pour la rouquine qui regardait la scène de derrière son épaule. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sanji et Zoro à qui il indiqua silencieusement de ne rien faire. Le vert avait déjà à moitié dégainé un premier katana tandis que le blond allumait une cigarette, faisant tinter son briquet en or.

« Monkey D. Luffy, répéta le garde, vous êtes en état d'arrestation sous ordre du gouverneur ! »

L'interpelé haussa un sourcil puis, sans que personne ne s'y attende, il s'étira et se mit dos aux soldats, se laissant volontairement attacher. La jeune femme écarquilla alors les yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien princesse…

\- Mais…

\- Mademoiselle, votre père nous a également demandé de vous ramener au palais.

\- Quoi mais… Il était parti pour deux jours !

\- Il est revenu plus tôt. »

Abasourdie, elle sentit à peine les gardes lui prendre les bras pour l'emmener au palais où son père devait l'attendre de pied ferme.

Il est un peu court celui-là, non ? '~'

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus quand même...

Surtout que j'ai été méchante sur ce coup là, je dois bien l'admettre =3

Je me rattraperais au prochain ! ^^ Merci d'avoir lu !

Hugs !


	9. Chapter 9

Les gardes les entraînent vers la grande salle au centre du palais. De grandes portes de bois sombre s'ouvrent sur une pièce aux couleurs marbrées. Une table rectangulaire décore le centre de la salle, entourée de nombreuses chaises, deux commodes se font face, chacune contre un des murs prolongeant la pièce. Le père de Nami est là-bas, près de la grande fenêtre qui donne une vue splendide sur toute la ville toujours plongée dans le noir, un peu surélevé par rapport au sol. Les soldats traînent les deux amis jusqu'à l'estrade, mettant le brun à genoux et Nami à sa droite, debout mais les mains prisonnières dans le dos, tout deux face au gouverneur. Celui-ci fixe d'abord le voleur, le regard assombri de colère. Luffy ne baisse pas les yeux, le défiant. Puis, le père tourne la tête vers sa fille, non sans un air de dédain visible au fond de ses prunelles.

« Tu as désobéis…

\- Mais père, je…

\- Silence ! Regarde la fille indigne que tu es devenue ! Ta mère serait tellement déçue.

\- Ne parle pas de maman ! Jamais ! hurla-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues rosies.

\- La ferme ! Ne lève jamais le ton avec moi, petite peste ! »

Il s'approche du jeune homme puis lui attrape les cheveux, les tirants vers le haut pour mieux discerner son visage. Soudain, son visage se déforme, reconnaissant le garçon. Il le lâche et recule doucement.

« Toi…

\- Bonjour monsieur. réplique-t-il, apparemment satisfait de l'effet produit sur le gouverneur.

\- Comment peux-tu… Etre encore en vie ?

\- Ravie de vous revoir également.

\- Espèce de vaurien ! Je ne veux plus te voir t'approcher de ma fille, est-ce bien clair ? Emmenez-le ! Je ne veux plus le voir ! Quant à toi, tu es consignée dans ta chambre. Si je te vois circuler dans les couloirs du château, je t'attache ! Compris ? »

Les gardes obéirent sur le champs et Luffy fut transporté jusqu'aux geôles sous le palais. La jeune rouquine se libera de l'emprise du soldat derrière elle et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, aveuglée par le flot de larme se déversant sous ses yeux. Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et dans un soupire de tristesse, se laissa tomber en arrière sur son matelas, cachant honteusement ses yeux inondés. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir près d'elle, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas… Ça va s'arranger…

\- C'est de ma faute, Robin… Il s'est fait prendre par ma faute… pleura la rousse.

\- Mais non… Respire, allez. Tout va finir par s'arranger, je te le promets…

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sur ? »

Elle se leva brusquement, faisant face à sa meilleure amie qui la regardait dans les yeux.

« Tu vas aller le voir, et tout ira bien.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Tu le sais bien, non ? Il va être enfermé dans les prisons du sous-sol !

\- Et que sait-on sur les prisons du sous-sol ?

\- Mais… »

Elle se stoppa d'un coup. Mais bien sur ! Le garde ! Elle le connaissait depuis qu'elle était petite. Il avait, d'ailleurs, été bien plus présent pour elle que son propre père. Il acceptera de la laisser voir Luffy !

« Genzô ! »

Les lèvres de Robin s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait. Nami la pris dans ses bras dans une étreinte fraternelle en lui soufflant un « merci » emplis de sincérité puis se leva en un bond. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un coup de poignet et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche fraîche pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse auprès du brun, c'était évident, mais plus que tout, elle voulait des réponses. La boite à musique et son symbole familier, la berceuse, son enfance, sa mère… Et son père avait l'air plus que surprit de le voir. Il fallait qu'elle découvre la vérité. C'est donc avec des questions plein la tête et un ravissement non dissimulé qu'elle entrouvrit sa porte, vérifiant qu'aucuns gardes n'était dans les environs et, après un dernier sourire à son amie, sortie de sa chambre pour se diriger furtivement jusqu'à l'escalier menant au sous-sol. Elle descendit les marches de pierres grisâtres et froides avant d'atteindre l'étage où était retenu son ami. Elle aperçu deux gardes assis sur des caisses en bois près de l'entrée des cachots. Elle grogna un instant avant de se rendre compte d'un détail qui allait la faire passer sans problème. Elle avança donc d'un pas léger vers eux. Ils se levèrent en la voyant s'avancer, formant une croix avec leurs lances pour l'empêcher de passer.

« L'accès est interdis, même pour vous mademoiselle.

\- Vous allez me laisser passer. Je ne crois vraiment pas que le gouverneur appréciera de savoir que ses soldats boivent du saké lors de leur tour de garde, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi ? »

Les deux gardes se regardèrent avec intérêt avant de laisser le passage libre à la rouquine qui leur sourit, vainqueur. C'est après quelques minutes de marche dans les couloirs sombres des douves qu'elle croisa Genzô.

« Genzô !

\- Nami ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Ecoute… J'ai vraiment besoin que tu me laisse parler à Luffy !

\- Lu-qui ?

\- Le… Le prisonnier Genzô.

\- Le gamin aux cheveux noir ? Il est au fond. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le voir ?

\- C'est… Compliqué. Je t'expliquerais tout mais pour l'instant j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir !

\- Nami… Ton père m'a interdis ne serais-ce que de l'approcher. Imagine ce qu'il fera lorsqu'il s'apercevra que sa propre fille lui parle.

\- Je t'en prie… Fais cette petite entorse à la règle pour moi. Rien qu'une fois. S'il te plaît… J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler…

\- Um… Bien, c'est d'accord. Mais ça reste entre nous.

\- Merci beaucoup Genzô ! »

Elle enlaça son père d'adoption et se précipita vers le fond du couloir. Elle finit par arriver devant la cage où son ami était prisonnier. Il ne l'avait pas entendue. La rouquine s'approcha doucement des barreaux, leva sa main droite et enlaça quelques barres en métal qui les séparaient de ses doigts. Il était assit contre le mur du fond, la tête penchée vers l'avant, l'empêchant de distinguer son visage. Elle ne savait pas s'il dormait… On lui avait enlevé ses vêtements du haut, laissant apparaître des marques rougeâtres et des blessures cicatrisantes sur son torse que les geôliers lui avaient sans doute fait plus tôt. Elle entendait son souffle rauque faire vibrer l'air. Il était épuisé.

« Luffy… »

L'appel de son prénom lui fit lever la tête vers la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Nami se demanda alors comment pouvait-il encore sourire après tout ce que les gardes lui avaient fait subir.

« Heureux de te voir, princesse… »

Il toussa sèchement. Nami voulu lui dire qu'elle était désolée, que tout était de sa faute, que si elle n'avait pas été capricieuse, ou plus attentive, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Et ils danseraient encore ensemble au bar de Makino, entraînes par la mélodie de jazz entourée de mystères qu'elle voulait résoudre à tout pris. Mais elle n'y parvint pas. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, c'est de prononcer un « je » quasi-inaudible et de s'agenouiller près de la cage en sanglotant.

« Eh… Nami, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il s'était rapproché, réceptif à la détresse de la rousse. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, uniquement séparer par les ligaments de fer.

« Je suis… Désolée… Pardonne-moi Luffy, tout… Tout est de ma faute… bégayai-t-elle.

\- Nami… Je t'en pris, arrête de pleurer… Rien n'est de ta faute. »

Il posa sa main sur la sienne qui tenait encore fermement les barreaux de la prison et, petit à petit, enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Doucement, les larmes de la rouquine cessèrent de couler, ses sanglots laissèrent place à une respiration lente et calme et son front vint se poser sur la grille, rejoint rapidement par celui du brun de l'autre côté de la barrière. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, profitant de cette proximité, sachant qu'elle ne durerait surement pas. Car si Nami s'était mise à pleurer, ce n'était pas parce que l'état du brun lui avait fait peur, ni parce qu'elle était désolée. C'était à cause de la cage. Celle où sa mère avait été enfermée dix ans plus tôt. La cage des condamnés à mort.

Bien... Alors ? (°^°)  
Je suis un peu... Voir beaucoup méchante de vous laisser sur ça...  
Mais bon... C'est la vie me direz-vous ('3')  
Erm... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que des regards malfaisants se tournent vers moi ('~')  
On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !  
Hugs !


	10. Chapter 10

La rouquine ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour sortir des limbes du sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle était dans son lit. Son esprit refit rapidement le tour de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle était restée auprès de Luffy pendant de longues minutes en silence. Sa main dans celle du prisonnier. Puis, Genzô l'avait appelé, des gardes venaient prendre la relève, il fallait qu'elle parte au plus vite. Avant de s'en aller, elle lança un dernier regard à son ami.

« La Tour Runesansu… C'est là que tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions… »

Les yeux rond, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux alors que Genzô la trainait par le bras vers sa chambre ou il l'avait ensuite laissé. Elle avait donc décidée de se reposer. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle retourne à cette tour. Si ce que disait Luffy est vrai, alors toutes les réponses étaient là-bas. Elle s'était demandée comment il pouvait savoir ça et encore plus comment il était au courant de toute les questions qu'elle se posait, mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Après tout, ce n'était pas important. En descendant de son lit, elle s'interrogea. Comment allait-elle faire pour s'enfuir de chez elle maintenant qu'il n'était plus là ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen !

« Nami ? Je peux entrer ?  
\- Robin ? Oui bien sur !  
\- Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? »

La fille du gouverneur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, l'état dans lequel elle avait retrouvée le brun et exposa aussi son inquiétude par rapport à la cage dans laquelle il avait été enfermé. Elle n'oublia pas de lui transmettre les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit.

« La tour à l'ouest ? Mais il n'y a rien de spécial là-bas. A part cette grande porte au sommet mais personne n'a jamais réussi à l'ouvrir.  
\- C'est pour ça que je veux m'y rendre !  
\- Hum… Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Luffy ne peux plus t'emmener dehors maintenant.  
\- Non... Mais les autres, peut-être ! réalisa-t-elle d'un coup.  
\- Les autres ?  
\- Oui, Sanji et Zoro !  
\- Oh ! Ces deux là. Et on les trouve où ?  
\- C'est là que tu interviens ! Je t'explique : je ne peux plus sortir, les gardes clôturent tout le tour du palais. Mais toi, rien ne t'empêche d'y aller, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais ça ne me dit pas où chercher.  
\- Vas voir Kudamodo ! Cette vielle dame saura où les trouver, j'en suis persuadée !  
\- Et si tu as tors ? »

Nami baissa lentement la tête. Pour elle, cette possibilité était à exclure définitivement de l'équation. Déterminée, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie, la suppliant du regard pour au moins aller vérifier. Celle-ci accepta d'un sourire. Quelques instants plus tard, elle passa les grandes portes de la demeure du gouverneur, jetant un dernier regard à sa sœur de cœur qui l'observait de son balcon. La brune s'enfonça alors dans les rues du village, se souvenant parfaitement du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour aller au commerce de fruits secs. Lorsqu'elle aperçue la silhouette courbée de la grand-mère, elle accéléra le pas pour y parvenir le plus rapidement possible.

« Oh ! Robin ? Quelle surprise de vous voir ici sans Nami à vos côtés.  
\- Elle ne peut plus sortir de sa chambre, le gouverneur le lui a formellement interdit.  
\- Oh… C'est horrible…  
\- Luffy lui a dit de se rendre à la tour Runesansu pour qu'elle puisse trouver des réponses, et pour y aller, elle va avoir besoin de…  
\- Ils ne sont pas ici.  
\- Comment ? Mais je…  
\- Les deux hommes que vous recherchez sont là où vous les avez quittés la dernière fois. Ils vous aideront.  
\- Comment le savez-vous ?  
\- Je les connais depuis qu'ils sont petits, tous les trois. Ce sont presque des frères. Croyez-moi.  
\- Merci. Merci beaucoup !  
\- C'est tout naturel. »

Robin s'apprêtait à repartir mais elle se stoppa et posa ses yeux une nouvelle fois sur la marchande. Cette dame était vraiment étrange. Mais elle oublia cette remarque personnelle et se focalisa sur ce qu'elle voulait demander.

« Je suppose que… Vous savez où il se trouve, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Il est exactement là où il doit se trouver. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. C'est un grand garçon et il s'en sortira. Comme il le fait toujours. »

La jeune femme fut intriguée par ces paroles mystérieuses mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, il y avait plus urgent. Alors, elle se dépêcha de se rendre au bar de Makino, bousculant parfois les passants. Elle rentra en trombe dans le bâtiment et ne mit que deux petites secondes avant de repérer ceux qu'elle cherchait si ardemment. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'approcha d'eux et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle avait exposée la situation aux deux amis de Luffy qui la suivaient désormais dans les rues de la ville. Après dix minutes de course, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'édifice royal.

« Vas la chercher, on s'occupe des gardes en attendant.  
\- N'ayez aucunes craintes mesdemoiselles, je vous protégerais au péril de ma vie ! cria le blond alors qu'elle était déjà partie.  
\- La ferme, sourcils en vrilles ! Tu vas nous faire repérer.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bretteur du dimanche ? T'as peur de quelques gardes ?  
\- Je me les fais tous si je veux !  
\- Vas crever marimo de mes deux ! J'en écrase bien plus que toi en moins de temps !  
\- Pari tenu, cuistot raté ! »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun près à faire tomber l'autre. L'un dégaina un katana, l'autre alluma une cigarette, faisant d'un côté briller la lame, de l'autre luire le briquet d'or et, d'un coup, ils se lancèrent sur les gardes du palais. Pendant ce temps, Nami faisait rapidement son sac, prenant le strict nécessaire. Même si elle ne comptait pas revenir de sitôt. Elle serra les lanières de son sac et abandonna sa chambre, accompagnée de son amie. Elles arrivèrent aux portes d'entré et virent avec effarement tout les gardes au sol, assommés et blessés. Au centre de cet amas de corps léthargiques, deux hommes se disputant pour savoir lequel des deux en avait éliminé le plus. Elles passèrent en courant à côté d'eux, qui, en les voyant filer à toute allure vers le centre ville, les suivirent sans attendre l'arrivé des renforts des agents. Après de nombreux virages dans les ruelles les moins fréquentées, elles s'écroulèrent au sol, essoufflées.

« Vous allez bien ? demanda Sanji, inquiet  
\- Oui… Merci beaucoup les gars… Vous m'avez vraiment… Aidés sur ce coup là… répondit Nami en reprenant graduellement son souffle.  
\- Ouais… C'était rien. Luffy nous avait dit de nous tenir prêt au cas où tu aurais besoin de nous. compléta Zoro.  
\- Il… Il avait tout prévu ?  
\- Tout, peut-être pas. Mais ça, oui. »

La rouquine était perdue. Mais que cherchait-il à faire en se laissant attraper de cette façon ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas enfuit avec elle pour lui montrer lui-même ces fameuses réponses ? En levant la tête, la toiture rougeoyante de la tour ouest l'éblouit un instant. Cette magnifique couleur vermeille insuffla en elle une énergie nouvelle. Elle se redressa, de nouveau motivée à connaitre toute la vérité. Le dernier rempart entre elle et ces réponses, c'était cette porte. Malgré ça, elle était prête à tout pour l'ouvrir, à la faire exploser si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Bientôt, tout lui sera révélé !

* * *

Le voilà enfin ! Je sais, pardon !  
J'ai pris mon temps sur celui-là  
Mais ne m'en voulez pas trop, hein !  
Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. C'est un peu une base pour la suite. Mais j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même !  
La suite sera plus intense... Normalement... J'ai bien dis nor-ma-le-ment. On sait jamais avec moi xD  
Bref, on se retrouve très vite ! (_normalement ! -SBAMM - Aïeuh !_)  
Hugs !


End file.
